Merinthophilia
by dragoon811
Summary: Hermione and Severus Snape have an interesting love life. A smutty fic done for a prompt - rated MA, warnings in first chapter's author's note. Complete. :)
1. Waiting

**Author's Note**: Written for TycheSong's bdsm smut challenge, this has driven me just a bit crazy, trying to get it all out of my head in time. At the end of the third chapter, I shall post her prompts – I hope that she and you all enjoy!

**Warning:** This fic is smutty, as in MA. It contains bondage, spanking, pegging, oral, toys, etc. If this is not for you, stop reading now - I shan't judge! As always, I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, and am making no money from writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waiting**

Severus glowered at the ridiculously-named 'Clone-A-Willy' kit that sat open (and partially blasted in a fit of temper) on the bedside table, which was, of course, in plain sight from his armchair in front of the flickering fire. He'd done as the witch had asked when she'd decided to claim her birthday present this year, and nearly everything was in order. Hell, he'd sat in bed with rapidly – and unpleasantly – cooling putty surrounding his erection for the second time this year trying his damnedest to keep himself hard long enough for the damn thing to set.

And she was late.

He flicked his paper back up, hiding the bedroom and its contents from his gaze. His foot, encased in its customary dragonhide boot, tapped impatiently as he turned the page. He'd rose early this morning, foisted his detentions off on Filch despite needing the student's grubby little hands disjointing beetles before next week's lesson, and had skipped lunch in order to grade the last of the homework before tonight. Ink still spattered his left hand from the last essay, a particularly terrible one written by a Gryffindor third-year who couldn't seem to spell 'potion' properly despite nearly monthly assignments of lines to drill it through their thick skull.

_Ironic_, he thought bitterly, _that it's a bloody Gryffindor I'm waiting for._

Giving up the pretense, Severus discarded his paper and left his seat to pace, pushing his lank hair back with one pale, long-fingered hand. His robes flared with his turn and knocked into the sofa's side table, knocking one of his wife's insipid nick-knacks to the floor. With a muffled oath he bent to retrieve the little cut-glass cat from the rug, inspecting it for fracture. Good – it was in one piece. He'd bought it for her last year for their first anniversary and she'd be devastated to have it come to harm no matter how easily it could be repaired. With nearly all of their agreed-upon preparations (and a few additions of his own slipped in for good measure), it was the wait, the anticipation, that was killing him.

A log popped in the fire and his eyes darted there – hope soared, then sank. Damn her, for choosing this as her gift. His nerves were nigh shredded by now. If only she'd chosen something simpler! Merlin's knobbly knees, he'd actually been hoping she'd choose to drag him to some hideously tedious family dinner or even ask him to socialise. Or perhaps she would have chosen to spend an outrageous amount on some of the tomes she'd been eying, but no. She'd chosen _this_.

A few months ago, Severus had thrown his back out – perfectly normal when one was wrangling two tussling Hufflepuffs and had subsequently been knocked arse over teakettle into a stack of cauldrons, not a sign of advancing age, not that forty-eight was old – and he'd suffered the indignity of the first phallus creation in order to partake of pleasuring his wife without earning himself a scolding from Poppy over it. He paused in his pacing, robes swirling around his ankles. Absently, he trailed a hand down the buttons on the frock coat covering his thin chest, feeling a definite twitch in his cock as he remembered the night this had all come about...


	2. Hermione's Birthday

**Chapter 2: Hermione's Birthday**

"You're wet already, Granger – you love it when I tie you, don't you?"

"We really don't have to do this," Hermione murmured. "I know that you've already put a lot of effort into tonight, but I am more than happy to wait until your back's better, really. I don't want you to hurt yourself any more than -"

"Silence," Severus demanded, his thin lips pressed into a disapproving line. She subsided immediately, cheeks pinkening as she lay back, her arms and legs bound to their bed. He'd taken his time wrapping the wide satin ribbons around her wrists and ankles securely and each time they tightened on her limbs she made soft sighs, her legs spread wide and her knees in the air. "Actually, I think I just may ensure that you remain thus this time. Accio." He grasped the leather straps as they drew near and held them up. "You may speak to tell me which you would prefer, pet."

"The left please, sir. Er, my left that is." Hermione jerked her chin at it to further clarify. The slight strain on her limbs had her trembling in anticipation. Being so open, so at her husband's mercy, had her already aroused.

"Good girl," he murmured, carefully securing the gag in place. Bless the Muggles and their various shops. "You will indicate to me immediately if you experience discomfort or loss of breath, is that understood, Granger?"

Hermione nodded, mussing her curls further. Carefully, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, stretching his lean form next to her, clad only in dark wool trousers. The spell they'd woven to protect his back should hold for what he had planned, but actually engaging in intercourse would do him more harm than good.

"I've missed this," he crooned, stroking her face gently. Her eyes were fixed on his, tenderness in her expression. "You'd think that I could survive a fortnight without partaking in your pleasure, Granger, after the years without such things. But no... So tonight, you will indulge me in a bit of a fantasy. It may be your birthday, but it is a thing that will please us both, I assure you."

Dropping his voice an octave and nuzzling his nose against the shell of her ear, he continued. "I am going to pleasure you until I have decided you have had enough. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Severus trailed his fingers down the line of her throat as he settled closer. He didn't care about the potential of ruining the duvet with the ointment she'd massaged into his scarred back- there were benefits to cleansing charms, after all. The warmth it provided had felt utterly marvelous, but not as good as the feel of her small hands pressing into the sore muscles and kneading away the pain. Oh, she'd teased him, straddling his arse and darting her fingers down his sides... Hermione's eyes closed as he circled her throat gently. Early on he'd found that even just a slight hint of pressure was enough to pebble her nipples and make her cunt clench around his cock.

"But you won't want to stop me, will you, Granger?" he purred, pressing kisses down her neck. Hermione made a soft noise in the back of her throat and he moved his hand to her breasts. He loved the feel of her soft skin under his calloused fingers. Such a contrast to his own roughness... "And I won't stop... There shall be nothing you can do as you lay gasping and quivering. Do you remember the first time I did that to you, love?" Tracing the path of the ribbons criss-crossed over her chest, he thumbed a nipple gently – it pebbled almost instantly, and he rewarded it with a kiss. "You had submitted to me for the first time, and you were so perfect under me..."

Hermione whimpered, her teeth sinking into the gag – he was cheating, using his voice to ready her. His dark hair brushed against her skin as he lowered his mouth to her breast and he laved the underside with his tongue, nose nuzzling her flesh. He'd blended her soap himself, and loved the smell of it along with the faint, faint copper scent of her skin as love bites blossomed under his mouth.

"Such a good girl," he murmured, pinching her nipple gently. "Do you remember how you screamed for me that night? You were so tight around my cock, pet..." Pinching more tightly, he nipped at her breast and she jerked. He twisted her nipple sharply. "Behave..."

She nodded, relaxing, and he rewarded her, suckling her pretty tit until she whimpered again. Severus loved the feel of her nipples, getting hard in his mouth. He loved releasing them with a soft pop, seeing them point skyward and begging for him to do it again and again.

There was such a contrast between the two of them – her warm skin against his own paleness. Her soft curves against the hard angles of his wiry form, and the smoothness of her versus the rasp of the dark hair covering his arms and legs, peppering his chest and belly before leading down to his cock. Her curls were dark at her sex as well, and they tickled his nose on many an occasion when he feasted on her.

"Good," he said again when she had lain still for a long moment. Cautiously, he moved lower once more to take a pink point into his teeth. His fingers skimmed the shiny white scarring between her breasts down to her belly. Unable to help himself, Severus took her breast in his mouth once more with a groan – his searching fingers had found that she was already damp.

Wetness clung to his fingertips, and she tensed, waiting. The nipple in his mouth was hard and sweet, and he was regretting wearing his trousers. His cock was pressed too tightly to the buttoned placket and beginning to ache, even after his release earlier after making the mold of his cock for this. He released her with a soft pop and she inhaled steadily through her nose, aching for more already.

"Do you know what you look like to me, bound like this?" Hermione's eyes met his and she nodded fervently, curls splayed behind her head. Merlin, but his swot of a wife was gorgeous. How he'd managed to ensnare her was beyond him. Severus shifted on the bed, humming in anticipation. Hermione heard something hit his hand as he muttered a quiet 'Accio'. "Your trust is addictive, Granger. Tell me immediately if you come to harm."

She nodded again, apprehension tensing her brow. What did he have planned? Severus adjusted her legs slightly to spread her wider, his touch then disappearing for a moment before something warm and viscous was rubbed against her curls. "Good girl," he murmured. "Lay still, witch, just breathe..."

Her questions were answered when something that felt distinctly like her Muggle razor touched her outer lips, and she jumped. Severus slapped her inner thigh. "Don't move." She heard him take the plastic cap off. "Just trust me."

Tensing, Hermione quivered in her bonds at the first touch of the cool metal against her skin. Severus was gentle but skillful, each touch sure. She didn't know why the feel of her husband shaving her most private areas made a slow burn start in her abdomen, but there it was. She'd shaved herself for him before, but it had been nothing like this. This was... intimate. She could feel his long fingers sweeping over her folds, holding her open for him.

Every brush of the razor set the nerves down there aflame, and she was moaning softly into the gag before she realised it. Oh, god, this was...intense. Whatever he was using was making her tingle, her sex growing hotter as he continued, rubbing it into her folds.

"Do you like this?" he asked softly, his voice dark and thick with lust. "Being spread wide for me? Trusting me so close to such a tender area? I think you do, Granger. I can _smell_ you."

Whimpering, Hermione breathed heavily through her nose. Something soft and warm – a damp towel, by the feel of it – was rubbing against her now, cleaning her of leftover hairs and the substance he'd used. "Good girl. So patient." Severus shifted cautiously, admiring her sex. She was delicately formed here, the petals of her clean-shaven and smooth. "You deserve a reward for your trust, I think."

He caressed her inner thighs, his fingertips brushing against her pink center. Hermione stiffened, and he smirked wickedly. "Just a small reward, a taste of what is to come..."

Merlin, he loved how she felt like this. So smooth, her folds slick... but not quite wet enough. Severus waited for Hermione to relax, enjoying the way the ribbon looked wrapped around her, knotted in places that would leave a mouth-watering pattern on her skin. He was looking forward to tracing it with his tongue later but for now... he caressed her gently once more before bringing his hand down on the curve of her arse and thigh sharply. She jerked under him with a groan.

Severus grinned, knowing she couldn't see him from this angle, watching the red imprint of his hand appear. _Good girl,_ he thought to himself, and spanked her again, on the other leg. He continued to spank her, aiming for her arse and her cunt, alternating his strikes between firm and gentle. Hermione loved this, he knew, watching her get wetter with every blow.

She squirmed, panting and moaning, twisting in an attempt to guide his hand where she needed it. Foiled by his work with the ribbon, she nearly wept. The stinging warmth of her thighs and arse did nothing to distract her from the way each blow stimulated her clit. It felt like fire spreading through her veins, and she was throbbing. When she managed to lift her head, all she could see was his dark eyes, hooded and so intent she was nearly scorched by it alone.

_Please_, she thought wildly, arching against the restraints. She was so on edge, she doubted that it would take much for her to come. Teasingly, he rubbed his fingers gently over her outer lips, the calloused digits narrowly avoiding her clit. Anticipation curled through her stomach.

Unable to help himself, Severus traced the ribbons on her legs, stroking her thighs and moving towards her clit. "Do you know how you look right now, Granger?" He touched her again, stroking her hard little clit with the lightest of touches. "How you smell? Merlin, witch, but you're intoxicating. Do you want me to make you come?"

She shrieked into the gag, drawing her legs up tighter as lust coiled tighter in her abdomen. His slim, strong fingers probing her entrance and returning to her clit, slick with her own hot arousal. "Oh, good girl... You can come, Granger, whenever you'd like. That's what I shall do to you tonight, witch. I'm going to bring you here over and over again, sending you spiraling into pleasure. You're not going to be able to think or breathe, just feel everything."

He slapped her clit and she jumped. "That's right – just feel for me."

Hermione screwed her eyes shut, nostrils flaring as she tried to center herself. She could feel the rasp of the hair on Severus's strong forearms against her stinging thighs, the roughness of his fingertips as he drew circles around her needy clit. Suffused with heat, she whimpered, burning and throbbing. So close. She felt so close. Just a little more was all she would need... And indeed, Severus slapped her clit directly and everything that was building in her exploded. She was gone, burning up, incandescent...

Severus's eyes gleamed as he watched her come. Her face was red, her eyes wide and unseeing. He loved the way she looked right now, her breasts bound, heaving against the ribbon and nipples tight and pointed skyward. Merlin, yes...His cock ached, throbbing, watching his wife come back to herself.

"Good girl," he murmured to her, examining his fingertips briefly. "But no rest for you just yet..."

A whimper escaped her and he couldn't help himself, running his damp fingers over her belly. She jumped and he chuckled. "Oh, Granger... we're just getting started." He shifted and slid off the bed carefully, muttering the words to allow him to pull her to the edge of the mattress. On his knees, he looked at what he'd done to her. She was quivering, his handprints on her arse and thighs tempting him. "Such a sweet cunt," he told her. "So pink, so wet..." His lips brushed over her skin, caressing the marks he'd left. Intoxicated by her scent, he nuzzled her thighs, his nose barely brushing her folds. "Yes," he purred, "such a good girl to come for me..."

His tongue darted out, lapping at her entrance. _So good._ Musky, sweet and salty... Severus tapped at her clit as she writhed. He knew she'd be sensitive now, and couldn't wait to make her come again. Hermione was beautiful coming down from her high, her cunt freshly-shaven and slick.

"Come whenever you need to," he told her again, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her folds and knowing his voice would rumble through her. Hadn't she told him – at length – how much she loved it when he groaned against her?

Teeth digging into her gag, Hermione whimpered at the feel of his tongue probing her, tasting her. His breath was hot and damp against her flesh, his mouth warm. Severus's lips, so thin and prone to sneering, felt amazing on her. She felt so open, so naked, the air cool where he wasn't touching her. And being so braced on the edge of their bed... The allure of his touch and slim danger of falling sang through her blood.

Gently, he kissed her, suckling her outer lips into his mouth slowly before licking her from arse to clit in broad, flat strokes. _Delicious_. With each pass of his tongue her hips jerked, following his movement. He stiffened his tongue to a point, tracing her clit in varying patterns. She sobbed, twisting in the ribbons keeping her in place.

_Please, oh please,_ Hermione thought. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, eager for him to continue, to make her come again. Already, fire was building in her again, her attention centered on the careful scrape of his teeth, every exhalation he made, the lust-filled groans as he laved her. Her breathing was coming harsh and fast, and Severus sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking at it like a nipple.

She whined, the high-pitched sound splitting the air, her arms straining against the ribbon. Blood rushed in her ears and she was throbbing against his tongue, her world going white even as a single finger slid into her tight channel, seeking and finding the spongy spot inside of her.

Eyes flying open, air burning in her lungs, Hermione was lost to the feel of his mouth flush against her as he feasted, his harsh groans exciting her more. _Oh, God, so close!_ If he stopped now, she would kill him, she would -

Fuck, but she was sweet, so tight around his finger. He rubbed her, suckled her, his ears filled with his wife's moans and whimpers. It was a symphony to him, and he was hungry for more. A final, muffled cry, and she came against his mouth, wetness gushing past the digit inside her. He licked her eagerly, tasting everything she gave him. His cock ached, throbbing in his pants.

Licking his lips, Severus struggled to his feet long enough to reach her head and free her from the gag – he doubted she could come again and still manage to breathe. "You're doing so well," he purred, still tasting her on his tongue. Stifling a wince when his back protested, he pulled the copy he'd made of his cock from the bedside drawer, checking her limbs for tell-tale signs of trouble. Not finding any, he then settled back on his knees with a groan. He was far from done.

Hermione was unable to reply, feeling light-headed and boneless. Her brain was nearly mush when Severus's tongue slid over her blood-swollen clit again, air leaving her lungs in a squeak. He exhaled and she twitched, over-sensitive. The lapping of his tongue barely distracted her from his fingers sliding into her, stretching her gently.

"Please," she whispered, but Severus ignored her, continuing on with the torment. He rubbed the spot inside her that made her breath catch and her back arch, his tongue on her clit bringing her close to the edge again.

Unable to stop it, she came again without any warning. Robbed of speech, she cried out, his fingers sliding from her body. Something firm was prodding at her entrance and she whimpered, feeling something so very like his cock pressing into her.

"Yessss," Severus hissed, watching her avidly. "That's it - such a good pet. You can take it..." The phallus stretched her, filling her completely. Merlin, this was hotter than he'd anticipated, knowing it was still _his_ cock that pleasured her. "Give yourself over to me, Granger..."

Fingers slick with her juices, he brushed them against her arse and she arched, shaking her head. He rubbed the wetness around her tight little hole – never entering but massaging the puckered little entrance, curious how far she'd let him take this. Never before had she allowed him this liberty, but judging by the scent of her, she was too far gone to register it.

"Hush," he murmured, bringing his left hand up to take control of the phallus. It was a bit awkward, kneeling on the plush bedside rug with his cock trapped in the confines of his trousers, mouth pressed to her delicious clit and hands busy with both of her tempting orifices.

Hermione quivered, panting, and a soft sob escaped her when he began to slowly rock the toy in and out of her. She was so full, stretched and feeling the blunt end of the copy of his cock stroking her tight walls and his tongue teasing her clit. Gone was thought, her nipples tight and needy against the strain of the ribbons.

Even the feel of his slippery fingers prodding her arse was turning her on and she longed to feel more but was unable to verbalize the sudden and rather terrifying need. Oh, _God_! She moaned, whimpering when the phallus slid back into her. Severus knew her body so well, knew how to angle the toy to slide just right against the spot that drove all thought out of her mind.

Quickly, she was reduced to a creature of need, begging him to keep going to never stop with inarticulate cries. Severus worked her body like an instrument, her screams and sobs spurring him on. It was a wonder he hadn't spent himself in his pants with the way she shook.

Beyond thought, beyond feeling, Hermione writhed on their marriage bed and he watched her face change, going slack in bliss. He brought her over once, twice...and the third time she came nearly off the bed, her juices spurting past the phallus and coating his forearm before she fell back against the duvet.

_Glorious,_ he thought rapaciously, devouring her with his eyes. Still, he stroked her gently with the toy and struggled to his feet. Her eyes with closed and her face utterly blank. Perspiration soaked her curls and he smugly began to loosen her ties, rubbing each limb to ensure she was well taken care of.

By time he'd unraveled the ribbon and had begun to trace the impressions of his handiwork with his mouth, Hermione's eyes had fluttered open, staring at him with a breath-taking expression of love and trust. Smug, he thrust the phallus in again, listening to her gasp.

"Are you going to take care of me, now?" he crooned softly. Unbuttoning his trousers was a welcome relief, his cock jutting forward, thick and pale in the nest of black curls. Severus shifted Hermione with the aid of a charm, keeping her on her back with her head hanging off the edge of the bed.

Deftly, he plucked the toy from her cunt. "Look what you did," Severus said in a dark tone. She shivered. "You've coated it, love... Open your mouth."

The last was an order and she obeyed. Severus stood by her head, positioning his cock at her lips, teasing them with the head of his erection. "Make me come," he urged, and before he slid forward into her waiting mouth she saw him lick the phallus like a lolly. The image of him taking a cock deep into his mouth, cleaning it of her pleasure, made her moan and she sucked his head in.

Yes, pleasure him. Make him come. That she could do, as his deliciously muffled groans reached her ears. She loved to suck him this way, the rocking of his hips driving him into her tight throat, the salty taste of him on her tongue and the musk of his flesh in her nose. She loved the coarse hair on his sac tickling her face and she moaned around his cock.

Severus gasped, sucking the phallus like she was doing to him. Merlin, it had been too long since he'd had a cock in his mouth (or anywhere), and tasting Hermione's fluids on what was essentially himself after watching her come over and over was too much. All too soon, he had dropped the toy to the bed, Hermione sucking him deep and strong, her hands cupping and rolling his balls.

"Yes," he panted, feeling rather lewd. "Come on, Hermione, suck me, suck me, oh what a good girl you are. Don't stop, Hermione, don't... don't stop... oh, _fuck_!"

She swallowed him down, all of him, each spurt licked clean from his flesh as he groaned his pleasure into the room.

It took several moments for them to catch their breath and arrange themselves together on the bed, limbs draped across each other rather bonelessly and heedless of any wet spots.

"You know," Hermione mumbled some time later after pulling the phallus out from under her back. "You only ever call me by name during sex."

"I do know," he replied. She lifted a hand, tracing down his nose lazily, and he kissed her fingers when they reached his lips. She was quiet long enough that he thought she'd fallen asleep when she spoke again.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"You know how you told me I can have anything I want for my birthday, a carte blanche?" Curious, he turned to look down at her. She blushed almost shyly. "I know what I want."

"Do tell."


	3. No More Waiting

**Chapter 3: No More Waiting**

Just as he was seriously considering taking matters into his own hands, the Floo activated and Minerva's head hovered there, her lips pinched into a familiar disapproving line. "Taking a night off, Severus? There are patrols to be done -"

He scowled, kneeling close to the hearth. "Rolanda is covering them. Argus was all too pleased to take my detentions this evening. How often over the years have I taken an evening to myself?"

"Not often." Merlin's knees, what was up her bonnet? Her heard an annoyed voice behind her, a quite familiar one colored with exasperation, and understanding dawned. "But that's beside the point, Severus -"

"This is about Granger, isn't it?"he drawled.

Minerva sputtered. "Severus! She's your wife! When are you going to call her by her name? Everyone else does -"

"_Precisely_," he interrupted, amused to use that reply for what was surely nearing the thousandth time. She still hadn't caught on, whereas Hermione had only needed the first reply. He still remembered the way she'd flushed and stared at him with her lips parted, her tirade silenced at last. "If those are your only concerns, Minerva, stop hindering my wife's progress since you insist on all non-staff Flooing through your office and let her come home. Don't make me go up there and fetch her myself."

Scowling, the witch waggled a finger at him. "Don't make a habit of this. We have schedules for patrols and the like, we can't be rearranging it any time you please."

"Of course not," Severus replied smoothly, already moving back away from the flames. Back here, he couldn't hear the surely brief discussion the two witches were having before the Floo flared once more, spitting out a very aggravated Hermione.

"You're home late," Severus remarked as his wife tumbled out of the Floo and began batting soot from her wrinkled magenta robes, spluttering as her bag landed beside her with a suspicious rustle. Pushing a stray curl out of her face, Hermione glared and accepted his hand up.

"Sorry. Things took longer than I thought. Minerva's just can't wrap her mind around me being married to you – still! - and seems to hate to think that we actually have a bloody sex life, and this, of course, is _after_ I had to dodge bloody Skeeter after work to run my errands..." She tipped back the rest of his wine as he sneered. _Damn reporter_. He sat back in his chair, watching her with hooded eyes. Even in a snit, she was beautiful to him. "I can't believe you still haven't explained it to her more plainly, either."

Severus caught her diatribe and snorted, Banishing the empty glass to the small kitchen. "And she hasn't asked you?"

Laughing softly, Hermione grinned impishly down at him. "I told her the same thing you do."

"Incorrigible witch." His fond tone was smooth and dark. "I am displeased she kept you from me, but not displeased enough to stop toying with her."

Hermione smiled with a shake of her head and crossed the room, her practical low heels clicking across the flagstones. She paused at the doorway and turned back, frowning at him.

"You've been waiting for me all this time and haven't done what I asked?"

"About that, Granger -"

"Severus, if you really think you're going to change my mind after I tried to get the courage up to ask for this, you're not nearly as intelligent as I thought you were. Bath. Now." Her tone brooked no argument, but his lips twitched in a near-semblance of a smile. "I'm _sure_ I want this."

"Bossy witch."

"Only outside of the bedroom, and only tonight inside," she teased, leaning over him and giving him a rather tempting display of her cleavage.

"Liar," he grumbled, levering to his feet and removing his robes. "You boss me around inside the bedroom as much as you can. Which is why -"

"Which is why you enjoy gagging me so much," she finished. "Yes, sir, I _know_. Go bathe." Hermione stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, smiling, then tugged her curls free from their restraint. They frizzed in the damp dungeon air almost instantly.

"And yourself?" He captured her chin and kissed her soundly. When he spoke again his voice was silky. "Surely you would appreciate a moment to relax from what has surely been a grueling day at he Ministry. Perhaps I could be persuaded to massage every inch of your body."

Hermione laughed. "Nice try. I'll hop in the shower, then get everything -" she rose again to whisper, her lips brushing his ear "-ready. I want this far too much and waiting way too long to let you take control again now."

Severus shivered involuntarily; damn her, she knew his ears were sensitive. "Fine, Granger." He skimmed her jaw with long fingers, cupping her face possessively. "I will take control any time you want, witch."

Her face was tilted towards his as he purred at her in his dark voice, her eyes fluttering closed in anticipation at the puff of his breath over her lips - and he released her, stalking towards the bathroom as she squawked in protest.

Hermione watched him go, her mouth hanging open. Infuriating man! Why the bloody hell had she married him, anyway? Severus turned back to see if she was following, his profile strong with that oversized nose of his and the way his dark hair framed his face... Despite her annoyance, she smiled at him. He was such a tease sometimes... no, he wasn't conventionally handsome, but neither was she a beauty, and together... Together they were marvelous.

Oh, certainly, she mused as she kicked her shoes off into the haphazard pile of footwear by the hearth, in the beginning it had been bumpy. She'd made the awful assumption that he'd been celibate because of Harry's mum and a virgin to boot, while he'd been wary of her, under the belief that she was bookish and inexperienced in the, should she say, wilder side of sex. Gathering her bag close, she tailed him into the bedroom.

It had been amusing, how quickly he'd disproven her theories once he'd gotten her under him. The man had been talented, devouring her mouth in expert kisses and delving deep into her depths with talented fingers. He'd left her breathless and shaking and he hadn't even unbuttoned his frock coat, the bastard. The smile turned into a smirk as she recalled just how far his eyebrows had risen when she'd cheekily demanded he spank her rosy... and then of course when she'd suggested he tie and ravish her... Well, that had been the start and what a glorious life they'd built since.

Watching Severus strip to his skivvies, Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off her stockings. She wasn't going to let him tease her any further into giving into him – he was only doing it because he could, anyway. No matter how nice his bum looked in the filtered light or his long lean legs with their lovely black hair... Or how he'd left his shirt on, unbuttoned and the sleeves pushed to his elbows... She scowled at him and he smirked knowingly. Bastard!

The bathroom tiles were cold under his bare feet, but Severus counted it worth it to tease his wife. He could see the simmering nerves she was masking with her bossy behavior, but it was slowly easing as he made her fight for what she wanted. He turned the bath on, steam rising invitingly as he turned to to her with a smoldering look, dropping his shirt haphazardly on the floor before stepping into the oversized tub she'd insisted they install.

Hermione smiled at him invitingly, repinning her hair atop her head; the way she held her arms up lifted her breasts with their pinked nipples stirring his interest once more. She stepped lightly into the room, walking towards him slowly, her hips swaying, then leaning over to brush her lips over his... His eyes closed as she kissed him. She stepped away, and he heard the shower turn on.

"Wash," Hermione directed despite his thunderous expression.

The nerve of her! Severus glared at her studiously ignoring him as she washed herself efficiently with absolutely no thoughts given to seduction. Seething, he began to scrub himself. The witch had gotten one over on him! He'd thought he'd hold off on bathing to share it with her, light the candles he'd placed along the bath, and bathe her to soothe her... He hadn't thought that she'd deny him such a simple pleasure.

Severus slid under the water to rinse the suds from his hair and body, scowling when he surfaced to see the small shower stall empty and her towel gone from the hook. _Damn._ Water sluiced down his back, rivulets streaming from his hair as he rose and stepped from the bath. A quick Drying Charm negated any need for his own thick white towel, and he hurried to the bedroom.

Tilting her head, Hermione smiled at him. She watched his cock twitch at the sight of her nudity, same as ever, despite the disgruntled look on his face. No, Severus wasn't handsome, but then, neither was she nearly as beautiful as some of her friends. She loved his pale, skinny limbs with their dark hair. She loved his firm chest and the curve of his belly. He was graceful hands and gangly legs all at once, his chest covered with hair the same color as the curls at his groin. The scars he sported didn't matter to her. His large nose and the fact that his hair was never quite clean didn't matter, either. It didn't matter because he was _hers_. Her brilliant, sexy wizard, dour expression and snarky attitude and all.

"Cruel, Granger," he told her. Even naked he retained a palpable air of confidence, his voice almost a purr. "And to think I'd waited for you." He tsk'd softly, raking his eyes over her, taking in her breasts and arse almost possessively. "You will be pleased to note that I have already taken the potion per your request... May I inquire as to what you purchased this evening?"

"Purchased?" She smiled, attempting to look innocent only briefly before abandoning all pretense, laughing. The plastic bag rustled as she rummaged through it, extracting a soft-looking black rope. "Mine are all purple. I didn't think you'd appreciate it."

"You have plans to tie me?" This earned her an eyebrow. She hadn't suggested that prior.

Her cheeks pinked. "If you're willing?"

"Surprised, but never unwilling, as you know, Granger." She looked utterly delighted, and he wondered just how far he could unnerve her.

"You did tell me several stories," Hermione replied. She'd been fascinated at how sardonically he could relate each sordid tale. Who knew Slytherin house was so... open-minded? Or that Severus had been so experimental? Well, _she _ was reaping the benefits now.

Severus stepped closer, carelessly flicking his hand to light the candles he'd scattered around their bedchamber. He'd made them himself and counted on their fragrance to help relax her. "Perhaps," he said in a purr, "you should enlighten me as to precisely what it is you have in mind."

Her brown eyes met his, wide and uncertain. "I want to know," she whispered, sinking her teeth into her lower lip. "I want to know what it feels like."

"As you've said."

"I want to be in control, to make you feel good, too."

"I can grant you all of that," he murmured. "Do as you will, Hermione. I am your humble servant to command this night."

The words, spoken in his silken tone, made her shiver and she gave him a smile of pure relief, one that quickly turned impish. "Turn around, then, love?"

Severus turned, wondering if she could tell his breath had quickened. Hermione in control. Merlin's pants, the very thought stoked the fire in his blood. He let her guide his arms to the small of his back into a position he'd used on her oft enough, stacking them. Her fingers were gentle skimming the scar of his Mark, the rope soft as she bound him loosely. Too loose, in his opinion, but he would gladly behave.

Her curls brushed his arms as she stood on tiptoe to kiss across his shoulders. Hermione trembled – was this the power Severus felt when she gave herself to him? Never before had she wanted to be in this role, until he'd rubbed her other entrance with his fingers. How often had he implied he wished to enter her there? How often had she let fear take the lead and refused him? But the shiver of elicit pleasure of _wanting_ more... She brushed her lips over his skin again.

His willingness to allow her to be the one to enter him, to pleasure him that way, eased the worries. If it hurt, he would tell her. She'd know what to expect, and could decide if she wished to proceed and grant him his own desire.

Black ropes suited him, she thought, turning him to face her. He was still imposing despite being bound, him skin nearly shimmering with the manifestation of his power. "Are -" her voice cracked and she licked her lips. "Are they too tight?"

"No." The curt answer reassured her, and he bent his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Hermione moaned softly, pressing herself against him, and he wished his arms were free already to hold her. Teeth nipped his lower lip and he opened his mouth to her tongue. She tasted divine, the feel of her soft breasts against the rough hair of his chest making him ache.

Sighing, Hermione kissed her husband, his erection pressing against her lower belly. She'd been thinking about tonight all day, all week... alright, ever since she asked him to let her peg him – god, she could barely think the word without blushing, and yet the harness was on the bed... She moaned again, delving deeper into his mouth. He tasted like wine and chocolate, and her body warmed.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione stepped back. Severus's eyes opened slowly, hooded and dark with heat. "Would you lay down on the bed, please? Er, on your back."

He complied and she didn't lift a finger to help him. It was getting easier to tell him what she wanted, and carefully, Hermione clambered atop him, straddling his chest and facing his cock. "Please lick me," she breathed, moving over his face.

Almost immediately Severus did as she bade and she shrieked – he'd gone straight for her clit. No teasing of her folds or long, languid licks. The sudden feel of his tongue flicking her made her hips jerk.

"Gently!" she admonished, and his chuckle rumbled through her. Still, he gentled immediately, lapping and stroking her clit and sending tendrils of flame through her blood. Hermione sighed, trying to shift herself to where she wanted his focus, but the bloody bastard merely moved with her. "Severus, please..."

Warm breath ghosted over her flesh. "Do you want me to make you come, Granger, or simply make you slick and ready for me? Already you're aroused, you know – I can smell you..." he darted his tongue into her "and taste you. I could slide myself into you, have you ride me until you're breathless"

"Stop talking!" Cheeks flaming, she turned to meet his smug gaze. "I want you to get me close, Severus. Nothing earth-shattering, I still have goals you know."

"As you wish," he murmured, renewing his efforts.

Quickly, too quickly, Hermione's arms began to shake under her weight, her legs trembling with each swipe of his tongue. He knew just the rhythm to use, just where to lick, just how to suck her clit into his mouth until she sobbed with pleasure.

"Stop!" she gasped, crawling down his form and planting a kiss on the head of his cock as she went. He stopped; it twitched. Hermione whimpered, throwing herself off her husband and looking for the two copies of his phallus and the harness he'd acquired for her.

Panting, she stood on shaky legs, trying to figure out the bloody leather contraption.

"Is my assistance required?" Severus asked dryly, as if he hadn't been devouring her moments before. He could taste her on his tongue, his shoulders aching slightly from having his arms bound behind his back.

"No," Hermione replied faintly. She'd managed to get it around her waist and was frowning at the copies.

_Shite_, he thought, even as she turned to him with flushed cheeks and wild hair that barely reached the pointed tips of her breasts.

"Is it just me, or is one of these smaller than the other?"

Well, she'd have been bound to notice sooner or later. "There may perhaps be some difference in size," he drawled. His mind wasn't working properly to find a good reason. "The mold did become rather cold."

"It's not just the length that's off, Severus." She shook her head, incredulous. "You actually made the first one smaller. You bloody _shrunk_ it!"

"Can I help it if I wish to be the only cock in you?" he asked, stomach muscles tightening as he sat up. A toss of his head moved his hair from his eyes. "Can you be disappointed that I am a possessive even when it comes to a mere copy of myself?"

"Then why is the second not shrunk?" Hermione challenged. She put the smaller phallus into place and he held her gaze as it slid home into her. Her soft moan was music to his ears and he tilted his head, watching her continue to assemble the rest of it.

"You asked to know what it felt like, Granger." His voice was smooth and comforting, the leather settling into place as if the harness had been specifically for her, and maybe it had. A tingle of magic shivered through her. "I am not so selfish that I would deny you the full experience, so to speak. Now then, witch. You are in control. I am yours."

Nodding, Hermione knelt on the bed once more. She felt ridiculous with the weight of the phallus on her, but loved the feel of the other one inside her. With Severus gazing up into her eyes, bound and waiting for her direction, she couldn't help herself.

"You had better suck this cock, _Severus. Suck it like you mean it and you had better get it very wet, because I'm going to fuck you with it later, and you don't want to get fucked up the arse with a dry cock, now do you...?" He scowled and she dissolved into giggles. "I'm sorry, I should really leave the orders to you. I sound ridiculous!"

"I am more concerned with the thought that you wouldn't use the oil I prepared," he retorted. He kept his eyes on hers as he lowered his mouth to the copy of his own erection. Her breath caught – when he'd licked her juices off the phallus that first time they'd employed it after his injury, the image of his thin lips wrapped around it had consumed her. His eyes fluttered shut and she saw the little crinkle of his nose that indicated distaste at what was likely a plastic-flavoured cock, but still... Severus was beautiful and enthusiastic.

Knowing she was watching him, he treated the toy the way she treated him. He licked, he suckled, and once the flavour abated a bit, it wasn't too bad. Not the same as a real cock, too firm and lacking the warmth and texture, but still... When he groaned, Hermione gasped, and he sucked more firmly, the phallus tugging on the harness, making the one inside her move.

_Oh yes,_ he thought. Had his mouth been free he would have smirked. Instead, he settled for opening his eyes to watch Hermione toying with her breasts. Her cheeks were crimson, breathlessly watching him suck the phallus.

"Stop," she murmured, dazed. Awkwardly, she leaned over to the bedside table to retrieve the oil. "How - how do I...?"

"The idea is to coat your fingers first." Severus shifted once more, laying comfortably back on the plush mattress. "Then myself, the phallus last. There should be no pain. I will tell you as you go, Granger."

Hermione nodded and opened the flask. The oil tingled slightly on her fingers as she poured some out, looking at him nervously. "Take your time," he said calmly. His voice was deep and smooth, colored with anticipation. "No need to rush..."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes. Dear god, could she really do this?

_Yes._

Eyes opening, she watched Severus spread his legs. His heavy cock rested on his stomach, dressing as always just slightly to the left, giving her a perfect view of his sac and the little hole she was apparently expected to be able to fit a phallus into.

Shifting on the bed made the toy inside her move and her muscles tightened reflexively. Leaning forward, Hermione trailed her fingers gently down his chest and the dip to his belly. The muscles there jumped: his cock twitched in expectation, and cautiously stroked the small rosette.

Instantly, she gasped. She could have sworn...she stroked him again, more firmly, and yes – she _felt_ it! She could feel it over her own entrance! Brown eyes met black as Severus smirked widely, relaxed. "You said you were curious, Granger... that you wanted to know how it'd feel. I've merely applied my many talents to ensure that your every question would be answered, at no risk to you."

"It feels... different," Hermione managed, probing at his arse once more. He exhaled slowly. Merlin, it'd been so long since he'd felt this... Better yet, his wife's blush was charming, her eyelashes fluttering as she adjusted to the sensation of being touched there. "It feels wrong... but not."

"Feels good," Severus grunted. "There's nothing wrong – massage a bit, work in the oil – with this. It is perhaps a tad illicit, but...Merlin, yes, there..." He broke off, panting slightly, and forced himself to relax. "More oil, Granger."

Hermione complied, short of breath herself. She couldn't decide if she should be feeling dirty or aroused, her body clearly on the side of 'both', given the way she clenched around the toy. Using more pressure, she rubbed the oil into Severus's anus. Oh, god, it felt _good_! His voice broke into her thoughts and she followed his direction to add more oil, hesitating only briefly before sliding a finger into him.

The feeling of being penetrated there made her freeze for a moment, knowing there was nothing back there for her, but Severus remained pliant under her touch.

"Look at me," he ordered in a velvet, and she forced her eyes open. His eyes were almost liquid with heat and she lost herself in them. "Good girl... keep going, keep your eyes on mine... That's my girl..."

Black eyes blazed into hers and almost automatically, Hermione added a second finger with a whimper. Her own phantom digits stretched and filled her, and she was aware of Severus tensing and relaxing, the way his body clenched and heated.

How did it feel so good? She pumped her fingers in and out, adding a third with his encouragement. They glided in and out, so tight around her that she was nearly light-headed. She brushed against a bump and Severus broke eye contact, his head falling back. Curious, since whatever she'd done hadn't affected her, she pressed against it again and he groaned loudly.

"Bad?" Hermione asked, and Severus shook his head.

"No," he ground out after a moment, his cock straining. She moved her fingers over the spot again, her hips shifting. "You've found it..."

Realisation dawned. "Oh!"

"Yes." Severus raised his head. "Fuck me, Granger."

"Words I'm not likely to hear often," she teased, easing her fingers from his body. She felt the same twitch of loss, coating the phallus he'd had his mouth wrapped around earlier. Stroking the familiar bumps and ridges of his length, Hermione moved closer, guiding herself into place.

"Slow," he cautioned. "If you feel pain, stop immediately and apply more oil. Ease your way in, and relax."

Hermione nodded, feeling the blunt end of the phallus against her own entrance. She pushed forward, Severus drawing his knees up to allow her room. Carefully, she rocked a bit. It felt so odd! So...full, so different...and with the toy in her own sex, it made her edgy and needy.

"Relax," Severus ordered, looking down his nose at her. "Rock into me, Granger... nice and slow... Good girl. You can do it."

It was several slow moments until, flushed and panting at the strange sensations, Hermione was fully in place. "Now what?"

His only answer was a groan. She took a moment to adjust to the feeling, then began to move back and forth, mimicking the way he made love to her. Oh. Oh, oh, oh. This felt... nice. Good. _More_ than good!

She lost herself for a moment as she found the right rhythm, and a grating whine from her husband snapped her attention back to the present. "Good," Severus panted, wild-eyed. His shoulders strained and his back arched, the cords on his neck standing out when she thrust forward, striking the spot within him. Each movement she made rocked the toy in her as well, and she whimpered. "Merlin, Hermione, don't stop..."

Fuck, it felt like fire in his veins. Severus groaned aloud, bunching his hands awkwardly into the flat sheet under him. Merlin, the witch had found the right angle, the right pace... She faltered with a sob and he forced himself to open his eyes. Pleasure was written across her face as she thrust into him.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, his voice low and raw. "Tell me, witch – do you like the feeling of my cock in you twice over? Do you know how much I want to do this to you? Fill your sweet body with all of me, sample all that you have to offer?"

Hermione nodded helplessly at his desperate words, moving against him. God help her, she could deny him nothing, not ever again. Not if it was going to feel half as good as this. She surged against him, watching his body bow and tense. She should have asked him to let her do this ages ago! Each thrust was pleasure. Her veins thrummed and her heart pounded, fire searing her.

"I'm close," she sobbed. She couldn't stop moving. She wanted him to come, too...

"Touch me," Severus begged, a rarity in and of itself. Her hand found his cock, silk over steel and burning against her skin. "Stroke me, take me with you..."

Panting, Hermione ground against him, feeling full and tight as the phallus in her rubbed against that one spot just so, stroking him. "So close, Severus, so close..."

A second thrust, a fourth, and she suddenly tensed, her eyes flying wide and unseeing. Her body pulsed with pleasure, her hand convulsing around his length. Severus planted his feet on the mattress as she came undone, continuing to impale himself. He was close, too, the heat low in his abdomen throbbing insistently... Hermione cried out his name as her grip tightened and he was lost, shouting out as his vision went white. His cock twitched, pulsing as his seed shot over his stomach and chest.

"Liberlaxo," Severus managed raggedly several moments later. The ropes on his arms slackened and he eased Hermione slowly off and out of him before casting Cleansing Charms on the both of them.

"Sorry," she panted, falling back to the bed, and he stroked her sweaty hair from her face.

"Never be, Granger." He kissed her brow gently, and her fingertips explored the ridges left by the ropes. His lips curved into a tired, satisfied smirk. "Did you enjoy tying me?"

"I like it better when you tie me," she replied with a lazy smile.

Severus snorted. "Give me a half-hour and I shall gladly return the favor."

"Deal." Hermione pulled him down and he returned her fervent kisses.

-Fin- 

* * *

Well, I hope that you all enjoyed the tale! Below are Tyche's original prompts and I more or less ran away with 1 and 3 in my goal for 2. Sorry not sorry. Thank you for the prompts, Tyche!

PROMPTS:  
1) "Have you ever been brought to orgasm so often in so short a period of time that you are no longer be able to think or feel or breathe, and all you want is to take a moment and rest, but you are not allowed? There are more ways to punish a slave than with pain."

2) "You had better suck this cock, _. Suck it like you mean it and you had better get it very wet, because I'm going to fuck you with it later, and you don't want to get fucked up the arse with a dry cock, now do you...?"

3) "It's a very special creation of mine. See that slave over there? After it's clicked on around your throat like the pretty little pet you are, you will be able to feel absolutely everything that s/he feels. You did say you were curious about this sort of thing...did you not?"


End file.
